That's Not My Name
by VelouriumCamper
Summary: He didn't think this sleepless night could get any worse, until he heard his slumbering lover moan out a name that was not his. / Set during the Blank Period. M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I wrote this purely because I've been a bit unsatisfied with some of the mature fics I've been reading as of late. Some of the plots are really great, but the lemons are a bit lacking. I think they just lack some kinks, you know?

This is supposed to take place sometime during the Blank Period after the war, but before Sasuke and Sakura travel together and get married.

Oh… and this is rated M for a reason. I guess this is more about the smut rather than the plot. I apologize for any major mistakes, I do not have a beta :(

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (they belong to Kishimoto). This is just a work of fanfiction.

 **Prequel**

Sasuke drew his brow in frustration as he lie awake in bed. His pink-haired lover had already fallen asleep, since she had a morning shift at the hospital. Sasuke had only planned to stay for a few days in order to spend some time with Sakura before continuing with his journey… but things were not going as planned.

He glared at the ceiling as his fingers clenched the sheets bunched around his waist.

"Why can't I make her cum?" he thought to himself, his frown deepening.

With the hopes of teasing her thoroughly, he had spent more than enough time tasting every inch of her as he worshipped her petite body. She seemed wet enough and ready for him after the frustratingly drawn-out foreplay. He tried so hard to hold out until she came, but she did not reach completion during their love-making.

The distant look she had in her eyes while he spilled his seed into her plagued his mind.

When he lowered his thumb to her clit to try to make her cum by his dexterous fingers instead, she gently pushed his hand away with a small smile and got ready for bed.

He didn't think this sleepless night could get any worse, until he heard his slumbering lover moan out a name that was **not his**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So... Sasuke hasn't been able to get Sakura off since they've been together for the past 6 months. I would like to think that during his journey to redemption, he has come back to Konoha to visit Sakura a few times at most up until this point. So in hindsight, he's spent some time trying to learn her intimately, but he still isn't quite there.

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke got out of bed quietly, and dressed in simple nin pants and an old shirt with the intention of slipping out of the house before Sakura got up for work. He headed to the training grounds, hoping that some early morning taijutsu would abolish some of his frustrations.

After an hour practicing on the wooden dummies and fighting off his shadow clones, Sasuke still dwelled on the current state of his and Sakura's sexual relationship. He knew that his frequent absences put a strain on their growing relationship, but he felt like he and Sakura could get through anything considering their history. As his mind began to draw conclusions about Sakura's unresponsiveness, he recalled a not-so-distant memory that he thought he pushed into the recesses of his mind.

 ***Flashback- Six months ago***

It was a warm night in Konoha when Sasuke entered the village for the first time in about two years since beginning his journey. The empty streets were lit with dim lights, the only bustle coming from nearby pubs. He continued to walk deeper into the heart of the village with his destination in mind.

"Sakura," he thought. He didn't think she would mind his late night arrival, and his heart beat nervously at the thought of her welcoming him into her home while he visited for a few days.

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard moans coming from the alleyway of a bar that he was quickly approaching. Keeping his eyes ahead, he had planned to walk straight past the couple, until he saw a flash of pink in his peripheral vision. From his viewpoint across the street, he recognized the couple easily thanks to the glow of the lamp posts. He suddenly found his throat to be very dry, and he was unable to look away.

There was _his_ Sakura, pinned against the brick wall of the bar by her childhood rival, Ino. His eyes glinted red as he watched Ino bite and lick Sakura's neck while her fingers snuck into Sakura's black training shorts. Sakura threw her head back against the wall, moaning loudly when Ino plunged her slim digits into her wet pussy. The wet squelching noises seemed to echo off the walls of the alley as she pumped into Sakura aggressively.

"Ino!" Sakura cried out as Ino thumbed her clit before pulling her into a hot, searing kiss.

Sasuke, enraged at the sight before him, flared his chakra harshlyin order to make his presence known. Sakura recognized the chakra signature instantly and tore her mouth from Ino's, and gripped her wrist in order to still the fingers that were deep inside her. They both slowly turned their gaze to the seemingly empty street, to only see two red eyes glaring back at them. Sakura averted her gaze back to Ino, whose blue eyes were quickly growing misty.

"I'm s- sorry," Sakura whispered with a slight tremble in her voice, making her choice clear.

Ino quickly disentangled herself from the pinkette, who then walked shamefully to where Sasuke was waiting. He put a hand on the small of her back as he started to lead her home with the plan of ravishing her so thoroughly that she would forget the blonde women's touch. He sent a glare over his shoulder to the other woman, who still hadn't moved from the alley.

Ino defiantly made eye contact with the Uchiha, while she shoved her nectar coated fingers into her mouth in order to taste Sakura one last time.

 ***End of flashback***

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Sakura unsatisfied again.

"This is for Sakura," he told himself.

He left the training grounds, and made his way into the village with the intent of finding a certain, annoying, someone. He stopped at the flower shop, pausing at the door with a sigh before entering the building. Upon hearing the bell, Ino turned her attention to the new customer, only for her stare to harden upon noticing the Uchiha.

"Don't tell me that you're actually planning on buying Sakura flowers for once," she bit out. He quickly glanced around the shop, making sure that they were alone before speaking.

"No…I need to ask you a favor of sorts," he said slowly, unsure of what to say.

"And why do you think I would do anything for you?" Ino laughed bitterly as she continued to work on the flower arrangement in front of her.

"I need you to pleasure Sakura," he said bluntly.

Ino slammed her hands down on the counter, leaning dangerously close to Sasuke. "Is this your sick idea of a threesome, Uchiha?" she snarled. She was completely livid at the thought of this asshole trying to propose a threesome just because of her and Sakura's… history.

"This isn't about me, this is about her," he whispered harshly with the hopes that he had caught her attention. Ino raised a thin eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"She misses you," he said as he began to explain the way Sakura called out Ino's name that night, and the longing look her eyes held. Ino's face flushed lightly as she mulled over what the Uchiha had just told her.

"So… what do you want me to do exactly?" she asked once she had gathered herself.

"I only have a few conditions that you must agree to," he said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can do anything you want with Sakura, as long as I get to watch… I want to see her get pleasured." Ino nodded carefully as he continued.

He drew in a breath, preparing for the onslaught to come. "Second, I am allowed to join in if I choose to do so," he said evenly, despite the appalled look on her face.

"I told you this was just some sick ploy to fulfill-" She yelled as she grabbed the collar of his shirt before she was abruptly cut off.

"Third, I will not touch you. Only Sakura," he said forcefully as her grip on his shirt seemed to loosen at his words.

Ino looked at Sasuke warily before letting go of his shirt completely.

"I agree to your terms, Uchiha," she said with small smile, excited and nervous by the thought of being with Sakura again. Sasuke "hnned" and told her to come to the house before Sakura's shift was over as he made his way towards the door.

"You really should get her some flowers," Ino called out. "Daffodils are her favorite."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: there will be lemons in this chapter**. On a side note, I like the idea of Sasuke only having eyes for Sakura…while I really enjoy a naughty Sakura who has more kinks.

I just want to remind everyone that this is about Sasuke helping Sakura live out her fantasy, rather than his. He was the one who made the condition to not touch Ino during their session. His only focus is Sakura, and seeing her in the throes of passion. He has no interest, or sexual attraction to Ino per say, but is rather aroused by knowing/seeing Sakura be pleasured by Ino. It is a "she's happy, he's happy" sort of deal.

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura hummed lightly to herself as she entered her home and hung her jacket on the coatrack in the hallway. A glimpse of bright yellow caught her attention, and she poked her head into the dining room where a beautiful vase of daffodils sat on her table. She was surprised at the gesture from Sasuke, but was even more surprised that he had had known what here favorite kind was. She had never divulged such information to Sasuke because she thought it was rather trivial. She approached the vase, and touched some of petals gingerly.

Knowing who the real mastermind was, she smiled a bittersweet smile. "I should thank Ino," she thought.

She was interrupted when she felt Sasuke flare his chakra from upstairs, signaling her to come up. She made her way upstairs to their bedroom, unsure of how to approach him after last night.

She opened their bedroom door, only to see Ino sitting comfortably on the bed straight ahead. Sakura was confused by Ino's presence in her home, and the lack of Sasuke even though she definitely felt his chakra. Ino, stood up from the bed and approached Sakura, noticing the hurt look on her face.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" Sakura spat, as her mind was currently leading her to believe that there was some kind of affair going on.

"I was waiting for you to get home," Ino said quietly as she stood in front of the shorter woman.

Sakura drew in a breath of relief, believing her friend. "What did you-". Sakura's sentence died on her lips when she noticed the way Ino was staring at her. The blonde woman eyed her prey before quickly grabbing a fist full of pink hair and smashing their lips together. Ino moaned into the kiss as Sakura began to respond for split second, before the pinkette quickly pulled away and created space between them.

"Ino, you know… you know we can't anymore," Sakura stammered as her fingers touched her own lips in shock. "I'm with Sasuke now."

Ino smirked, her eyes glancing towards the bedroom doorway behind Sakura. Sakura caught Ino's gaze, and looked over her shoulder only to see Sasuke's gleaming red eyes.

"Sasuke! ... I…"Sakura paused, unsure of what to say to him.

Sasuke inwardly smirked before nudging Sakura forward only for Ino to wrap her arms tightly around Sakura's waist. Sasuke walked past them, and took a seat in an armchair on the side of the room. Sakura looked even more confused as she looked between Ino's hungry gaze, and the almost smug look on Sasuke's face as he reclined comfortably.

"What is going on?" she said as she tried to break away from Ino, but stopped struggling when she felt Ino's hard buds through her shirt.

"Sakura, I know this is what you want. I made an agreement with Ino," he said calmly. Conflicting emotions crossed her face as she began to understand what he was getting at. "It's okay," He assured her with a small smirk.

The look of approval on his face caused Sakura's restraint to crumble as her hand grabbed the back of Ino's neck and pulled her down for a desperate kiss. Her hands tangled in the long, blonde locks, gripping harshly as teeth and tongues clashed.

Ino, getting impatient, grabbed Sakura's thigh and propped it on her hip. Sakura, needing no further encouragement, jumped up slightly to wrap both legs around blonde's waist. Ino's hands came up to roughly cup the pinkette's heart shaped ass as she walked them over to the bed. She dropped her diagonally on the bed, knowing that Sasuke would a clear view from this position.

"I missed you," Ino said as her nimble hands went about unzipping Sakura's top. She moaned at the sight of Sakura's full, perky breasts free of her bindings. Not waiting to hear her reply, Ino began to leave love bites along the curves of her breasts before latching onto a rosy nipple. Sakura threw her head back as a loud gasp escaped her at the feeling of Ino's hot tongue and teeth.

Sasuke could only watch in fascination from his view in the armchair. Sakura was absolutely beautiful with her eyes tightly closed as she cried out in pleasure at Ino's ministrations. He could see the beads of sweat dripping down her neck, and the way her chest heaved in anticipation. His pants began to tighten uncomfortably, which was all the encouragement he needed to free himself. His hand tightly gripped his cock as he watched Ino slide off Sakura's black training shorts, only to reveal her wet, hairless pussy.

Sakura quickly tore Ino's crop top up and over her head, wanting to even the playing field.

"You better take off that fucking skirt, Pig," she grumbled before Ino could go back to playing with her rosy buds.

Ino quickly shimmied out of the long purple skirt revealing her light blue thong, before straddling the pinkette. She crushed her voluptuous form against Sakura's as she sought out her lips once more, before slinking her way down Sakura's sun-kissed body. She kissed, licked and nipped her way Sakura's toned stomach, pausing only to slowly tease the skin between her navel and her wet, glistening mound.

Sakura cried out in frustration, turning her head to the side only to look down and make eye contact with Sasuke from across the room. Sakura could only bite her lip harshly as she watched Sasuke stroke his length. She didn't know what turned her on more…the fact that Ino was currently pleasuring her or the fact that Sasuke was watching it all happen.

She closed her eyes abruptly as Ino gripped her hips and finally licked her slit. The moment Sakura's sweet nectar filled her senses, Ino buried her face in her thighs, desperate to taste more.

"Sakura, look at me," Sasuke groaned as he continued to pump his large, dripping cock.

Hearing the command, Sakura forced herself to open her eyes through the pleasure of Ino's tongue slipping between her folds, and locked eyes with Sasuke. Her own hands reached to tweak her already tender buds, and the heated look he sent her made the coil in her belly tighten even more.

As Ino began to swirl her tongue around the swollen clit, she quickly plunged two fingers into Sakura's dripping pussy and set a slow, deep pace. Sakura could no longer keep her eyes open as her orgasm suddenly hit her, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl. Sasuke moaned softly while he watched his lover cum by the hands of a woman. He quickly took off his shirt and approached the women who were left panting on the bed.

"Ino, I want you to lie down in the middle of the bed," Sasuke said as he continued to stroke his swollen cock from the edge of the bed, some of his thick seed flowing from the tip. Ino, being eager to continue, removed her soaking thong and laid spread out on the middle of the bed next to a sated Sakura.

"Sakura… get on all fours and eat her pussy" He commanded harshly.

Sakura shivered in anticipation, and moved so that she was now hovering over Ino's dripping lips. Her nose gently brushed Ino's clit, causing the blonde to jerk her hips. Sakura roughly spread the blonde's thighs while using her fingers to open up her weeping center. Sakura flattened her tongue and licked all the way up the blonde's slit. Ino's hands shot out and gripped Sakura's hair tightly, pressing her more firmly against her soaking pussy. Her tongue plunged deep between Ino's folds, while her thumb rolled her clit. Ino moaned loudly as she let go of her hair only to grab hold of the sheets, her thighs clenching around the pinkette's buried head.

Sasuke placed his knees in-between Sakura's spread thighs on the bed as roughly grabbed her hip. With the other hand, he pushed her upper-back lower to the bed, creating a deeper arch. With her perfect heart-shaped ass on display for him, he could clearly see her sopping pussy. Her arousal dripped from her center, and down her thighs where it collected on the wrinkled sheets below her knees. With his free hand, he lined up his swollen cock between her folds, and entered her all the way to hilt.

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she cried into Ino's pussy as she was filled by Sasuke's large cock. He set a brutal pace; each thrust was slow and deep, angled to hit that spot inside her perfectly. Sex with Sasuke had never felt this perfect. His harsh thrusts were almost punishing, and she knew the grip he had on her hips would leave nasty bruises. Sakura's fingers left the blonde's clit, and were shoved into her pussy instead. She tried to match Sasuke's brutal thrusts with her own fingers, hoping that Ino would come over the edge with her.

Ino moaned wantonly when Sakura's tongue circled around and flicked her clit.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Sak," she cried out.

Sasuke took this as his cue to finish things up, so he quickened his pace and began pounding into Sakura even harder. The wet slapping of his balls against her pussy was driving her mad as she plunged a third finger into Ino's pussy, and fingered her even faster.

Sweat formed on Sassuke's brow as he knew he was reaching his end as well. His hand dropped from her hip, and reach around to pinch her clit as he continued to slam his cock into her quivering pussy. As soon as he pinched her clit harshly, she saw white as her orgasm hit her full force, causing her to bite Ino's swollen clit.

Ino moaned out Sakura's name as her back arched off the bed and she tore the sheets in her grip. Sasuke continued to fuck Sakura as both women rode out their orgasms. Sakura's pussy gripped him like a vice, the sensation quickly becoming too much for him. After a few more thrusts he unloaded stream after stream of his hot seed into her.

He stayed buried in Sakura for a moment, trying to let reality sink in. He slowly pulled his still hard cock out of her pussy, and she fell limply besides Ino before rolling on her back.

Sasuke's attention was drawn to the thick, milky fluid seeping out of Sakura's tight opening. He leaned forward and plunged two of his fingers into her pussy, urging more his cum to flow out of her. This caused Sakura to yelp, drawing Ino's attention away from the pinkette and back to the Uchiha at the foot of the bed.

He smirked, defiantly making eye contact with Ino as he retracted his fingers from Sakura's depths and slowly stuck the sticky digits into his mouth.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I just wanted to give you people a quick update on my current situation. This week I started my last spring semester at my university. Things are obviously not too hectic yet, but I fear that they will be soon. That being said, I don't know how often I can update.

Originally, I didn't have big plans for this fic, maybe a few chapters at most. However, if you people want to read more, I will try to provide. Please feel free to leave reviews or PM me if you are interested in more chapters. I also welcome feedback/suggestions as well, so let me know if there is something you would like for me to include. I want to hear from my viewers, that way I can gauge how to use my free time efficiently.

Thank you all, and I appreciate your patience.


End file.
